lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris
Princess Iris is the main protagonist of LoliRock. She is the princess of Ephedia and frontwoman of the girl band LoliRock. She is best friends with Auriana and Talia after being chosen as the band's vocalist. She is training to reclaim the throne of Ephedia. Appearance Iris has light blue eyes, fair skin, freckles, pink lips and blonde hair. After she transforms, she has rose pink hair. Her magic gem symbol is a pink heart located in her pendant, that warns her when someone needs help. In the episode, "Shanila Surprise", while going through the Shanila rite of passage, Iris obtains a mysterious power-up form whose magic gem color is light violet. Dark Iris Dark Iris '''(or '''Evil Iris) is a form Iris changes into in No Thanks For The Memories when Praxina takes Iris' pendant to make it darker. Once Iris transforms into her evil counterpart, she attacks Talia and Auriana using her crystal powers. She returns to normal after she recalls her memories and fights the villains instead. Personality Iris is a kind-hearted and selfless girl who is willing to help everyone. Hobbies of hers include singing and dancing. She will always be there when her friends need her most. Pre-Series Iris was born on Ephedia, where she is the daughter of the King and Queen of Ephedia, making her a princess. However, when she was a baby, her home was attacked by Gramorr, where he took control and overthrew her parents as ruler. In order to protect her, the Queen sent Iris off to Earth to keep her safe. When Iris arrived on Earth, she was unaware of her true heritage or of her magical powers and grew up for most of her life, believing to be a regular girl. Iris was adopted by her Aunt Ellen and lived in Sunny Bay, where she became best friends with Nathaniel. She eventually develops strong feelings towards him as she got older, but is too afraid to admit how she feels. Iris also gained a rival in Missy Robins. Iris also loved to sing, but she realized that every time she sang strange thing would always happen. She had almost given up on her dream to become a singer, until Nathaniel told her of auditions for a new band called LoliRock, where her life soon changed forever. Series |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Magical Abilities Iris possesses great magical powers, being able to preform complicated spells by herself. After her Shanila power-up, her magical powers increase, so she was able to break the mountain in half with one blow. Iris also possesses a great deal of agility and physical strength, being able to run up the vertical crystal wall, jump from it and break the crystal with her fist. Curiosities *Age: 15 years *Height: 165 cm *City: Sunny Bay *Activity: Singer *Feature: Dreams of a better world! *If I were a color, I would be pink. *If I were an animal, I'd be a dog, faithful and endearing. *If I were a flower I would be a pink rose, beautiful but knowing how to defend. *If I were a song, I'd be "Kiss You" by One Direction. *If I were a book, I would be a romantic and supernatural adventure like Harry Potter but more girly. *If I were a season, I'd be spring. *If I were a dessert, I would be a cake with strawberry. *If I had a motto, I would be "Life without love is a life without sunshine." *If I were a word, I'd be "love". *If I were a fictional character, I would be Anna from Frozen. Transformation Sequences Gallery Trivia *Her name is pronouced different in international dubs. In the French version, her name is pronouced "Iris" with an "i", while in the original English dub, her name is pronouced "Iris" with an "ai". *Within the group, LoliRock, Iris is the lead singer. *She is similar to Megan Sparkles from Sanjay & Craig. They both have blonde hair and freckles. *She is the last person in the group to get Shanila. *She is the only person who turned evil as shown in "No Thanks For The Memories". *She is the only princess so far in the group whose name does not ends with "a". *Her magic crest has a symbol of a cross star despite her motif is a heart. *Iris shares some similarities with Bloom in Winx Club ** Both have long wavy hair. ** Both have clear blue eyes. ** Both have light skin. ** Both are teenagers. ** Both are princesses. ** Both had their kingdoms attacked when they were babies. ** Both were sent to Earth for their protection. ** Both were adopted and raised on Earth. *** Bloom was adopted by a man and a woman. *** Iris was adopted by a woman. **** Bloom called her adoptive parents "mom" and "dad". **** Iris called her adoptive mother "aunt". ** Both never saw their parents until later in the series. ** Both have magical powers. ** Both discovered their magical powers on Earth. ** Both are the most powerful ones within their group of friends. ** Both are determined to find their parents, restore their kingdoms and fight their enemies. ** Both were offered by their enemy to give up if they wanted to see their parents alive. ** Both have as main enemies people from the same family. *** Icy, Darcy and Stormy (in Winx Club), who pursue Bloom, are sisters. *** Praxina and Mephisto, who pursue Iris, are brothers and sisters. ** Both are the leaders of their group of friends. ** Both are the lead singers of their music bands. ** Both were turned evil by their enemies. ** Both of their names don't end with an a. * Pearl from Steven Universe ** Both have light skin. ** Both have blue eyes. ** Both are aliens. ** Both protect Earth from evil. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royalty Category:Ephedia Category:Iris Category:Nathaniel Category:LoliRock Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Magical Princess Category:Enemies Category:Black Crystal Summoners Category:Allies Category:Earth